


Brilliant Bananas

by EmKayWho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Silly Ideas, based on a true ten year old's idea, ten year old boys should not be allowed to chose their costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmKayWho/pseuds/EmKayWho
Summary: The Doctor’s son has a brilliant idea for a Halloween costume.





	Brilliant Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something. Who am I? Well, this is just a silly little ficlet based on my kid’s idea for a Halloween costume.

"But why?" the Doctor heard his wife ask, her voice sounding throughly exasperated. He smirked as he quietly shut the door to this house. Based on her tone, he could easily guess who she was talking to. At ten years old, their son had become quite the character. A constant source of deep breaths for his mother.

"Because it's brilliant!" the voice of said ten year old responded. The Doctor chuckled as he slipped off his trainers and followed the sound of his wife and son.

Finding them in the kitchen, he walked straight over to kiss the top of his son's head. "What's brilliant?"

"Your son's idea for his Halloween costume," Rose replied, arms crossed over her chest.

"Finally decided on one, did you? Go on then. What is it?"

Jamie bounced excitedly in front of his father, shouting, "A banana!"

The Doctor's mouth dropped. "Oh, you are so right, my lad. That is brilliant! I love it! Where do we even find a banana costume? Never mind, doesn't matter. I'm sure we can make one. Or ask your Gran's seamstress. I bet she could whip one up."

"I'm going to go look up costumes online!" their son responded happily before racing out of the room.

Rose sighed. "I should've known you'd love it. Like father, like son."

"Aw, come on! It's a great idea. We could all be bananas! The whole family! A bunch of bananas!" he told her, bouncing on his toes.

"No, ta. I'm not walking around the Harvest Fair dressed as banana and neither is Jane. She's already decided to go as a Fifties Girl."

"Oh." The Doctor frowned. "And she's dead set on that, is she?"

Rose smiled indulgently. "Yes. Her friends are going as a little group. It'll be sweet. If it makes you feel any better, her poodle skirt is TARDIS blue and she's asked if instead of a poodle, we can make it a little K-9. Wanna help her with that?"

The Doctor perked up immediately. "I love it! Rose, we have brilliant children with brilliant ideas, don't you think?"

She nodded and gave his lips a quick peck. "I do. Though I'm still not sold on the whole banana idea. But if that's what he wants to be, I won't stand in his way. My brilliant banana son."

The Doctor threw his head back in laughter, thanking every star that he gets to be apart of this brilliant family.


End file.
